An Undeniable Love
by Chrissie 40
Summary: Photo Prompt - In Regina's P.O.V. Can the Evil Queen and the Dark One form a relationship that might last for the rest of their lives? In love anything is possible.


An Undeniable Love

 **I. "And all I loved. I loved alone." – Edgar Allan Poe**

"Are you coming?"

"Huh," Emma replied as she looked up and in my direction. I was climbing up the staircase of my Enchanted Forest mansion. I halted my actions when I didn't see her following me in my peripheral vision.

"Emma," I said shyly. "Come with me."

I turned around on the step as one of my hands held the long train of my dark red dress. My other hand rested on my hip.

"I can't…you know that," Emma said with anger in her voice.

"Why not," I asked with concern in mine.

"It isn't what you want…and that isn't fair to both of us. We've just spent hours fighting the fight between good vs. evil. Me, evil. You, good. And no one won…today. What'll happen tomorrow?"

"Emma Swan, we're both good. You hear me?"

"I'm the Dark One, Regina," Emma yelled and flung her arms out for emphasis.

"You may be the Dark One, but you have the purest of hearts and intentions. You saved me from shouldering that heavy, heavy burden," I said as I descended the stairs to where Emma was standing. "I don't see you as the Dark One…"

"Yeah," Emma scoffed as she massaged her forehead in slight discomfort and confusion.

"I honestly don't. I see Emma Swan…the woman who has saved me more times than I could ever remember or pay her back for. I am forever in your debt," I said as I cupped her cheek and caressed it with my thumb.

"No, you don't see that," Emma yelled back as she shook her head back and forth.

"Don't stand there and tell me what do and don't see," I said as my temper began to flare.

Emma's expression softened a little, but she still stood in her spot. It was as if her feet wouldn't move even if she wanted them to.

"What happens if I follow you?"

I blushed. "What do you want to happen?"

"Are you speaking to the 'Dark One' or to me, uh, Emma?"

I stepped closer and attempted to grab her hand. She dodged my attempt and I tumbled into her for a second. She caught me. We found ourselves in that often-awkward embrace. For us, however, it wasn't. It felt right to find myself in her protective arms.

"I'm speaking to you," I replied as I looked into her green eyes. "Emma, I'll do anything you want to do."

She let me go from the embrace, but she quickly moved her hands up to my face to grab my cheeks. I leaned into her as close as possible. I didn't know what was about to transpire, but I wasn't going to ruin this moment. This moment was a long time coming for me, personally. From the first time that I saw her standing outside when she introduced herself as Henry's biological mother, there has been this magnetic pull between us. A kind of attraction between us that I couldn't and still can't figure out. It grew into a desire in me to be with her in any form that she'd allow me to be. And it is because of all of this that I waited. I would wait as long as it took for her to begin to figure things out for herself at her own pace.

"Uh," Emma began, "Regina, if we go upstairs together, right now, we both are aware of what will definitely occur, am I right?"

"Yes," I simply said.

"And you're okay with this happening?"

Again I replied with a "yes".

"Is this a pity affair? A one time only type of situation?"

"Emma Swan, I do not pity you," I said in a harsh tone of voice.

She peered into my eyes as she tilted her head. I felt like she was looking into my soul.

"Do you want it to be just a 'one time only type of situation'?"

"Is that a trick question," she asked with that Emma Swan grin of hers that infuriates me and arouses me all at the same time.

"No, my dear, it isn't," I said with a grin of my own. I was ecstatic to see hers.

Suddenly she plopped down onto the second step of the first flight of the staircase. I watched her.

" _How the hell am I going to sit down next to her?"_ I thought.

She noticed this and extended her hand out to me. Unable to move, I just shook my head back and forth.

"What a queen doesn't plop?" Emma chuckled.

"Not in this dress," I said honestly.

Emma just hummed her response and began to look intensely ahead of her.

"Emma, are you okay," I asked after a few minutes.

"Uh, for the most part, I am," she replied. "It's not like I don't want to follow you up these stairs, Regina, cuz honestly I do. You gotta believe me!"

I nodded my head with a smile so she would know that I did believe her.

"It's just that, I'm still 'the Dark One'. I gave you my dagger so that no one gets hurt. I _do not_ want to hurt you. I don't know what I'd do if I did that. I'm glad that I made that decision though. What if-?" Emma didn't look at me when she asked me that question. She continued to stare ahead of her.

I immediately tried to get her attention so I could place my finger on her lips. When she finally looked at me I genuinely said, "I was honored and quite frankly shocked that you handed over the dagger to me and not your parents. Especially when I was the one to put you in this situation to begin with. I don't take this responsibility lightly, Ms. Swan. And I know for certain that you won't hurt me. I honestly and sincerely want to help you to return to us…return to me."

"What if I can't…come back to who I was," Emma barely whispered. She had begun to shed some tears.

"Oh, Emma," I began to console her.

" _Fuck it!"_ I thought loudly in my head.

I began to lower myself down onto the step. We both heard the sound of the dress ripping, but neither of us saw where it had done so. Once I was sitting next to her I grabbed her hand and squeezed it as I continued, "You _will_ triumph over this."

"Without causing too much chaos in my wake?"

"Yes. I am absolutely certain that we, as a team and as a family, can help you to overcome this," I said wholeheartedly.

"What if -"

"Emma, no," I stopped her mid thought.

"You're that certain?"

"Yes, my dear, I am. You're Storybrooke's Savior." I looked down at my dress as I finished, "You're my Savior."

Emma twisted so that she could drag my face up with her hand. She wanted us to lock eyes. "Thank you for having faith in me, Regina."

"It's the truth," I replied with a small smile.

Emma then did something that shocked us both. She leaned forward and simply brushed her lips against mine. It was merely a two second kiss, but it gave me some kind of hope.

When she pulled back she immediately said, "Regina, I'm sorry. I'm screwed up. Please forgive me."

"Emma calm down." I immediately slung my arm across her shoulders and pulled her closer to me. "Don't apologize."

"What about Robin?"

I looked into her eyes, took a moment to compose myself and said, "Due to his lack of compassion and effort to assist us with helping you, I left him. That's why I want you to come upstairs with me. I…I want you, Emma."

Emma pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered into my closest ear. My grip around her body tightened and we both sighed at the same time. I released myself from the embrace and miraculously stood up.

"Good job. I thought I'd have to get a crane or something to get you up," she joked with a chuckled. I uncharacteristically stuck my tongue out at her.

"Well, that's lady-like, Your Majesty!"

We both began to laugh hysterically. Tears were running down our cheeks as we took in the situation that we put ourselves in.

After we calmed down, I looked down and extended my hand to her. "I don't want to be alone anymore. My feelings for you are strong. Sometimes they're overpowering. I want…"

"Don't censor yourself now, Regina, what do you want?" Emma stood up on her own accord. She then stood toe-to-toe in front of me. Our breaths were hitting each other's faces. It was sweetest smell I've ever smelt.

"I want us to give us a try. An honest try."

"Am I dreaming? This cannot be real." Emma shook her head. I immediately placed my hands on the sides of her head to stop her action.

"Not a dream. Very, very, very real and sincere, Emma."

She grabbed my waist, pulled me into her body and our foreheads touched. We sighed at the same time.

"I'd be happy just doing this all night in my bed with you," I revealed honestly.

Emma hesitated and I saw this.

"What do you want to hear Emma? I'd tell you or show you anything for you to realize my true, insatiable, overpowering feelings and attraction toward you. I just

want to make you feel good."

 **II. "Everything I've never done, I want to do with you." – William Chapman**

I once again stepped onto a higher step than Emma. I reach out my hand and asked, "Are you coming?" I hope that this was what Emma needed to hear.

The moment that I felt the mere touch of Emma's porcelain skin caressed my hand I was on Cloud Nine. No, I was higher. The euphoric feeling I was experiencing could only be compared to a child receiving their most prized possession on Christmas morning.

I grasped her hand and pulled up from the steps. We continued to hold hands and silently walk up the remainder of the first flight of steps. Once we reached the landing, we paused in front of the wall to ceiling window that showcased the entire Enchanted Forest. She was standing behind me so I rested my head on her chest. Her arms wrapped themselves around my waist and she squeezed tightly.

"Hmm," I sighed.

"It really is beautiful when you're looking down on it from above," she softly said.

"This is my home," I replied. "It used to be the place I was proud to call 'home'."

"And now," she questioned.

"I'm unsure. I want to be in a place where I feel safe and protected…"

"And you don't in either place?" Her grip around my waist tightened just a bit more as she asked me this question.

"No, definitely not here. And in Storybrooke sometimes. Most of those times are when I see or think or am in your presence," I said and earned a kiss on top of my head. "So, I've concluded, Emma, that 'home' is wherever you are. Hope that's alright?"

"Sure," she said with an immense sense of realization of my feelings for her. "I'd hope you know that I try my hardest to protect you since the original curse was broken. Even though the town and sometimes, Henry seemed to be against you, there was just something in my being that told me to stay in your corner and defend you. I did it only because I wanted to and for no other reason."

I shifted out of her embrace to turn to face her. "I don't know if I've ever expressed my gratitude and respect to you for protecting me all of the times that you have." I leaned up and kissed her cheek.

"It was nothing," Emma said to attempt to brush off the sentiment of my statement.

"It was everything," I said and hugged her tightly.

Emma smiled when she broke the hug. "I was just doing what my gut and my heart screamed at me to do."

I took her hand with my own and brought it to my red-lipstick stained lips. I left a kiss upon on her silky skin and stayed in that position. I felt her hand shaking in my embrace of it. I also heard a little moan escape from her lips. This rendered me under a sexual arousal spell. One where I would do anything and everything I could to show her how I felt.

After the kiss, I held onto her hand and began to lead her the rest of the way up the agonizingly long staircase. Again the trip was made in eerily silence. The only sound either of us made was the sounds of our breaths.

Finally we reached the last step and we both sighed. Emma seemed recharged with the knowledge that my feelings for her were real and authentic. I sensed this because her pace quickened and it seemed as though we were walking quicker to the door.

"Which door?"

"The one at the end of the hallway."

With that knowledge she gently yanked my arm in that direction.

"Eager, are we?" I said in my "Evil Queen" tone of voice. It was meant as a joke so I was glad when I heard, "Yes, your Majesty!" She looked over at me and smiled.

Finally we reached our final destination. I placed my hand on the cold, metal handle and, for the first time, actually felt its cool sensation. This never occurred before so I was eager and hopeful to continue to feel every sensation during the night ahead of us.

I jiggled the doorknob and pushed the door open. The speed of my action made the door thud against the wall.

I took a step inside and noticed that she wasn't with me so I turned around. "Emma?"

She was unable to move.

"Emma, are you okay?" I moved closer to where she stood. I extended a hand out and grabbed hers. I gently pulled her inside and shut the door behind her.

"Lock it," she quietly suggested so I did.

She looked around my bedchambers and noticed that it was black and dark colors. "You know as the Dark One I should feel comfortable in this environment. All the darkness, but as Emma I gotta say it definitely could use some lighter colors like a pink here or even a sky blue there."

I laughed and then said, "I'll keep that in mind. I too think it's a tad dark."

She just nodded her head and walked over to my bed. She tentatively bounced on the mattress. This showed me her vulnerability in this situation. As she bounced she looked at everything except at me.

"Emma," I said to acquire her attention. "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head and then replied, "Please stop asking me that? I'll let you know when and if I'm not okay."

I just nodded my head in agreement. Then I asked, "So…what do you want to do?"

Emma looked at me with confusion in her eyes. "Well, um, to be honest, I don't know. My plan stopped as soon as I entered your room." She chuckled semi-nervously.

"Emma," I said as I amazingly crouched down to look at her. "You shouldn't have a plan. I'm okay with you and I doing whatever you want. I'm sorry I don't have a television though, in here."

Emma leaned forward to quickly peck my lips. I was surprised, but responded the second I felt her kiss. It was another quick, chaste kiss, but I enjoyed it.

"Thank you," she said as she broke the kiss.

"I enjoy those impromptu kisses, Emma, so you don't need to thank me." I reached up and caressed her cheek with my hand. She leaned into it and I smiled.

I witnessed her taking a deep breath before she suggested, "I'd enjoy laying on the bed and holding you, if you're open to it."

"Sure," I instantly replied as I rose from the ground. I grabbed both of her hands and pulled her up so she'd stand. Before I moved us a little closer to my bed, I wrapped my arm around her waist and we held our other hands up in the air. We silently swayed back and forth to a mute room.

Emma's arm and hand wrapped itself around my waist. She pulled me impossibly close to her body as we continued to sway back and forth.

"This feels nice," she commented.

"It does indeed. Thank you for this pleasure," I said humbly.

She leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

We continued to dance for at little while longer. Then abruptly she stopped.

"What's wrong," I said concerned.

"Nothing," she replied before she scooped me up in her arms. I was surprised, but beyond happy. I wrapped my closest arm around her neck so that I wouldn't fall. She carried me to the side of the bed and lowered me onto the mattress. She then removed my heels from my feet and neatly placed them down on the space by another windowsill. I silently watched her complete the action and then return to me.

Immediately she walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in.

"Comfy," she commented on the mattress.

"I'm glad you like it," I said with a light chuckle.

She timidly lay down next to me. Our hands were in the middle of us. I inched mine closer to hers until I felt her pinkie finger. I moved mine so that it would entwine with hers.

Once I accomplished that we laid there for some time. I honestly didn't know if she had fallen asleep because there was complete silence between us. I knew and understood that being the Dark One could render an average person with immense exhaustion. But Emma was not an average person. I was certain that Emma evaluated and criticized every decision and every thought she had conjured up a million times. This would make her second guess and self loathe herself, which in itself can cause exhaustion.

Despite Emma's possible sleeping state, I grasped her hand fully and our hands lay there for a while. "Hey, thought you were sleeping," she said shocked.

"Me, dear? I thought you were the one getting some well deserved rest."

We both chuckled then.

I had the desire to see those gorgeous green eyes of hers so I flipped over onto my stomach. I looked up and saw her smile at me. "God, I love that smile of yours," I allowed to slip out. Her smile grew brighter because of my compliment.

"Well, I love your brown eyes.

sparkle when you smile at me," she said with admiration in her voice.

"Thank you," I replied.

Since the handholding had ceased because I flipped over, she thought it would be a good idea for her to flip onto her side to face me. "So…"

"So," I echoed.

"What do you want, Regina, from this life?"

"Wow, that's a loaded question."

She looked at with a combination of expressions of shock and surprise. "Was it too personal?"

"Not at all," I reassured her. "Well, I want so many things. Some of them I don't think I deserve."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the Evil Queen, Emma…"

"You're not her any more, Regina," she stated with so much conviction in her voice.

I looked at her and thought, _"She really thinks that."_

As if Emma could read my mind, she replied, "Yes, I really think that!"

I leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

"So what do you want?"

"Well, first I want our son, Henry, to be happy and come out of this whole ordeal a well rounded young man. I hope he's able to be the author of his own fairytale with his own characters."

"From what I've observed, Regina, I think he is well on his way of fulfilling your hopes."

"We are doing a great job," I said with a smile.

"Eh, I think it's more you're doing a great job."

"No, Emma...We've joined together with regards to him. We've created a united front for his well being."

"You're his mother, Regina, I'm the one who gave birth to him. And I'm so happy I did, but I did the easy part. You have endured the tougher part. And for that I am forever grateful."

"Thank you for telling me that. Sometimes I just don't know if I'm doing a good enough job."

"Every parent has those fears. You're normal," she said with a knowing smile.

"I suppose…the next thing I want is for there to be a sense of calm in Storybrooke. With no more curses or new hurdles to get over." I paused as I realized what I had just said. I apologized, "Emma, I'm sorry. Came out wrong."

"Don't apologize. I know what you're referring to. I want the same thing. No more battles for dominance between the good guys and the bad guys. We as a community need a period of calm and peace."

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

"Is there something else you want?"

I knew what I wanted, but I wasn't certain now was the right time to share my thoughts. So I glanced down at the satin sheets under us. Emma raised my head up with her hand.

"Regina? Tell me! You can confide in me about anything. I hope you know that."

Instead of simply telling her what I wanted. I pulled her black leather collar forward and connected our lips in a hungry kiss. She responded immediately as she pulled me to her. Her arms wrapped around me tightly. Neither one of us broke the kiss instantly. In fact, she licked my bottom lip. I attempted to moan and felt her soft, smooth tongue enter my mouth. It urgently met my tongue and massaged it. We each pulled the other closer together and pretty soon I was lying on top of Emma. My full weight was on her body and we stayed like that, kissing for so long. It was pure Heaven for me.

Before Emma stopped the kiss, she bit down on my lower lip and pulled it out a few inches.

"Emma," I moaned as she let go of it.

"Wow! That was awesome," she said giddily.

I looked down at her with a mixture of pure adoration and admiration in my eyes. "I want more of that, uh, whenever I want it and in any other situation we find ourselves in."

"This really is more than a one night only type of thing," she said and sounded astonished.

"Yes, Emma, it is," I replied. I leaned down and pecked her lips.

Emma found the strength to flip us over so she'd be on top. "I could definitely get used to this, Madame Mayor," she said and kissed my cheek.

I was about to ask her that one question which I had wanted to ask for her for a very long time. She noticed my expression so she asked, "What? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," I said, hesitated, but then continued, "I have this urge."

"An urge? For what?"

"To make love to you, but…"

Emma removed herself from atop of my body and sat up. She extended her hands out and pulled me up. Once we were sitting, she asked, "I'm flattered. I just…am scared."

"Of what? Me?"

"No, not of you. I want to experience this with you too. I'm afraid of what would happen if we don't work out. If we get together and something was to go wrong, things would get awkward. I still want to be there for you, but this might cloud the situation."

"So what? Do we deny ourselves the immense pleasure of making love? Do we pretend we don't have these feelings that are growing and bubbling up to the surface?"

"This is so difficult." She said as she tossed herself off of the bed. She walked over to the window and peered out of it.

"Is it wrong of me to want to be selfish? To carpe diem?"

"No, not at all," I said cautiously. "I'm not just saying that to say it." I wanted to make sure that she knew that I would say anything to get her into my bed. I stood up from bed, walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her torso. This time, she leaned into me.

"I don't know what to do. And I despise it," I said angrily. "I understand your point…I just want to take that chance. Emma, if we don't we would not be allowing ourselves to experience life and relationship at their finest."

She turned around in my embrace and cupped my cheeks. She kissed and hugged me.

"I'm scared also that I won't be what you want," she said honestly.

I looked at her sincerely. "I just want you, my dear," I said and lightly kissed her. "I want to experience your love. I don't have any preconceived notions or anything like that."

I released her from my arms and grabbed her hand. I gently pulled her back to the bed. She sat down and I bent down to take off her heavy, heeled boots. Surprisingly they slipped off rather easily. I placed them on the side.

I stood and grabbed her hands to pull her up.

"Is there a zipper? Or buttons?"

Emma felt around to find this out herself. Once we surmised that there wasn't a zipper or buttons, Emma said, "At the end of the day, I just magic myself out of it."

I smiled and lifted my finger. As I conjured up a spell Emma added, "I'm—"

"Naked," I finished her sentence for her as I found out the answer on my own. Emma's hand modestly covered up what she was able to.

I shook my head back and forth as I encouraged, "Don't cover up. You're absolutely gorgeous, Emma." With that Emma dropped her hands and just stood there shyly. I unintentionally licked my lips and she noticed this. She began to sexily walk up to me.

"Well, you've seen me naked. Now I desire to see you."

Emma's hands searched for a zipper and found one on the top of the skin tight and revealing dress I was wearing. She also found the rip from before. It was on my lower back. She thought it was be more erotic if she ripped the dress from there. And so she did.

"Ugh," she said as she used all of her might to rip it.

"You can do it," I encouraged.

With that and the realization that she was going to see me naked, I supposed, Emma gave the material one good yank and was able to rip the top half of my dress. To her delight she discovered that I wasn't wearing a bra. She witnessed my breasts as they bounced free from the force of the rip.

"Wow! You're magnificent, Regina. Simply breathe taking."

 **III. "You can come to Love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly." – Sam Keen**

"No, Emma, I'm not," I said.

She stopped from pulling the material down further to look at me.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it's my truth," I replied with a sigh.

Emma pulled me into her body. Her naked body and topless chest brushed and then rubbed against each other.

Although we enjoyed the sensation we knew that this was not important at that moment.

"Sweetheart, talk to me," she said as she rubbed my back tenderly. At the realization of her lovely pet name for me, I began to cry. I shuddered in her arms and she felt it.

"Are you crying?"

I desperately tried to stop, but couldn't. I replied, "Yes," through my tears.

"Why?"

I looked up at her and said, "No one has ever called me 'sweetheart'."

"Well they're idiots," she said with small smile and I chuckled a little.

"So, why don't think you're 'magnificent'?"

"Emma, it's who I am…I don't see myself in that light. I don't know if _he_ ever thought of me like that," I said, "So it's new territory for me, you could say."

"Robin's an ass," she said, matter-of-factly.

Regina smiled.

"There…right there. That's why you're magnificent," Emma pointed out.

"What? My smile?"

"I love that smile among other things," she said.

She grabbed my face within her hands and kissed me. "I…" She kissed me. " love…" She kissed me again. "Your smile…" She kissed a third time. As she was dong this my arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Geez," I said with realization.

"Yup," she said and kissed me once more. "As long as I'm with you, I'll make it a priority to show and tell you this."

"You're with me," I asked jokingly.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I just thought…"

"Emma, I'm kidding!" I looked at her and giggled.

She smiled at me and this was all it took for me to engulf her lips with mine. I instantly pushed her backward so that her back would be on the mattress. Then I straddled and toped her. She longingly looked up at me and it was then that I truly saw her total beauty.

"I need you right now," I said lustfully.

"Take me," she simply said.

Immediately she somehow assisted me with the action of ridding me of the bottom half of my dress. Then we were both completely naked.

"Is this really happening?"

"Yes, Emma, I've desired this for so long," I said before I passionately kissed her. I eagerly maneuvered myself onto her body and just laid on it. After the kiss stopped, she picked her head to look at me. She brushed a strand of dark brown hair out of my eyes.

"Thank you," I said contently.

"You're welcome," Emma said as she leaned up more to capture my lips in a sweet kiss. While in the kiss, I decided to rub and grind my body against her. Her arms wrapped around me so tightly. She rubbed as much of her body as could against mine. As we were grinding together I felt her hands caress and rubbed my ass.

"Hmm," I moaned. With that as her motivation she massaged my behind from the very top of it to the very bottom where my butt met my upper thighs. She repeatedly massaged me and I could hear her moan a little from the sensation of holding my ass.

"Regina, thank you," she said honestly and vulnerably.

I kissed her in response. It was meant to be a chaste kiss, but it turned heated instead. As we rocked our bodies together, she flipped us over. She grinned as the kiss broke. Immediately she looked into my eyes and then dove back in for another kiss.

I suddenly flipped us over and she screamed, "Whoa!" Then she laughed. "I wanted to see if you'd allow me to take over. Guess not."

I only shook my head.

I suddenly received the sensation of her groping my breasts within her hands. She rubbed and pulled my nipples, which made them become erect. She smiled and then she lowered her head and put one of my nipples into her mouth. Passionately, she sucked and licked it. I moved closer so that she'd have access to my full breast. She didn't waste anytime, as she was able to put my entire breast into her mouth. Emma witnessed my head fall back in absolute delight and ecstasy. She released my one breast to immediately suck on my other one. As she massaged it with her tongue, my hands were entangled in her blonde hair. She bit my nipple and I inadvertently yanked her hair a little too hard.

"Sorry, Emma," I replied shyly.

Emma held up a "thumbs up" sign as she didn't want to release my breast that quickly. But I had the urge to feel her so I patted her shoulder. She looked up quizzically and asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, as I said, "I want to feel you."

Then I pulled us up to sit Indian style. She grabbed my hand. She used my index finger and placed it on her upper chest. "I'm yours," she replied.

My finger dragged down lower between the valley of her breasts. My eyesight remained solely on her so saw her as she let out a little moan. I stopped to fondle her breasts with both of my hands at the same time. my eyesight sifted down so I could see what I was doing.

"Regina, go lower," she said with an arousal hazed smile.

I released her breasts and my finger traveled to her navel. I stuck my finger into it and pulled it out a few times. She watched me and chuckled a little.

"Before you, uh, move down, I need to tell you something," she said shyly.

I recognized her apprehension and looked at her with a small smile on my face.

"What's that. Dear?"

"I, um, have never done with…with a woman before," she said as she lowered her head.

I raised her head up with my hand so she'd look at me. "Emma, it's alright. To be honest, I've never…"

"You've never been with a woman? Even during your reign as the 'Evil Queen'?"

"Nope," I said honestly.

"But you've had concubines and mistresses. Or were there only men?"

"Emma, I…"

"Is that too personal? I'm sorry."

She shielded her face with her hand. I brought it down to look at her. When I knew I had her attention, I simply said, "I've had both yes, but the women only went so far with me because they knew who I was. They feared me because they didn't want my wrath on them and their families. The men…"

"What about them?"

"Well, let's just say they didn't have any inhibitions…sometimes they went a little too far," I said honestly as I showed Emma even more of my vulnerable side.

"Regina, did they hurt you?"

I hesitated for a second as I thought of a way to explain this to her. Finally settling on an acceptable response, I said, "Some did hurt me. But they never hurt _me._ They didn't break me, my spirit, who I am. Do you understand?"

I saw that Emma had tears in her eyes. I took the pads of my fingers to dry her eyes of the tears that cascaded down her cheeks.

"I'm fine, Emma. That was eons ago. In another time and another place. I'm okay," I said truthfully.

"Okay, but you tell me the second you feel uncomfortable with anything, okay?"

I took her face in my hands to look into those accepting green orbs of her.

"I promise I will!"

Emma smiled at me. "So uh, what do you want to do?"

"Well, Emma, I'd really like for you to lie down on your back. I need to go lower," I said with mischievous look plastered on my face.

Emma did as I asked and scooted down on the mattress. As I moved down I dragged the sheets and bedspread over us as it was becoming chilly in the bedchambers.

"Bend and spread your legs," I asked.

I was astonished, shocked and humbled that she, Emma Swan, wanted this with me. I so wanted this with her. I just never thought in a trillion years that this would be transpiring between us now and in this place.

I didn't want delay this longing any longer. I locked eyes with Emma as I lowered my head down to her pussy. As I traveled lower I stuck out my tongue. Right before I made contact with her, Emma grabbed and held onto my hand.

"I've wanted this for so long, to taste, you Emma. So thank you," I said and then wasted no time. I lowered my head and licked everywhere I could. To begin, I licked Emma's little hairs and found that they tickled my jaw and neck. Nevertheless, they were the appetizers before the main course.

I heard her moan a little so I continued my actions. I even bit and kissed her upper thighs hungrily. This made Emma's body shudder with delight and sexual anticipation.

Deciding that our time was upon us, I gently used my fingers to open her up. I marveled longingly at the sight before me. It was pure perfection in my eyes and in my heart.

I plunged my tongue inside her and just let it rest there. I knew this sensation was new to her so I didn't want her to experience discomfort. I wanted this experience to be as pleasurable for her as possible.

Emma shifted her body, but wondered aloud, "Why'd you stop?"

With that approval, I slowly licked Emma from her clit to the bottom of her pussy. She wiggled with my tongue as it traveled. I recreated the action but my tongue traveled in the opposite direction.

"Regina," she yelled, "I'm close. Go faster!"

With that I feverishly devoured Emma's pussy with sheer delight.

"—GINA!" she screamed out as I rode her climax with her. Her cum was sweet and pure – it was everything that this woman is.

 **IV. "Love like mine can never be gotten over." – Edgar Allan Poe**

I picked up my head and with a devilish smile, I asked, "Emma, are you okay?"

We locked eyes again and she panted out, "Yes, thank you for being patient and for caring for me in that way."

"As long we are together I will always be everything you want me to be," I replied sincerely.

"I just want you to be you," she said with a smile. "Now get up here. I'd like hold you in my arms for a little while."

I climbed up her body and kissed her. I wanted her to taste herself on my lips.

"Not what I thought I'd taste like, thank God," she replied pleased.

I placed my head on top of her chest. I swear I heard her rapid heart beating.

"It beats like that just for you. Whenever you're around. It's strange, to me," she said candidly.

"Good, I'm glad," I said contently as I leisurely dragged my fingernail up and down her upper chest.

Finally we both realized that the Heavens had opened up and there was a torrential rainfall as the rain banged against the castle's roof. The first flash of lightening frightened Emma who shivered a little.

"Is the Dark One afraid of a little thunder and lightening storm?"

"Well, the Dark One hasn't been the Dark One for a long time. She grew up as an orphan who could never seem to settle into her new home or new environment for the life of her. Every time it rained like this, I got scared. Nobody wanted to calm my nerves or soothe my fears, so yeah, Regina, I am scared," Emma said in neutral tone of voice.

I picked up my head and apologetically looked into her eyes. 'Oh, Emma, I'm so sorry. I meant it as a joke. I swear…can you forgive me?"

I began to caress her cheeks and this seemed to lighten her nervousness.

"Sure, you didn't know," she whispered back.

My eyesight still never left her as I searched for her forgiveness within them. Then I saw it plain as day. Emma Swan might be the most forgiving person I'll ever meet in my life. EVER!

Her hand caressed my face. "I know how you could possibly make it up to me…"

"Oh really, Miss Swan, How's that?"

She didn't respond. Instead she lifted her head higher from the pillow. Her lips captured mine and she forcibly kissed me. I kissed her in return with the same amount of vigor. We tumbled down lower onto the mattress as we reached for each other.

"Regina…please let me love you…"

I looked directly into her green eyes and sighed before I answered, "I can't think of anything else I want more right now. But only do what you're comfortable doing, my dear, as we have all the time in the world to shower each other with love."

She flipped us over so she'd be on top.

She passionately kissed me as I felt her hands grope my breasts again.

"I see you're a breasts enthusiast," I remarked after the kiss broke.

"How could I not be? They're masterpieces!" Emma kissed me again harder. She laid down on top of me and immediately grinded herself against my body hard. Surprisingly I began to get aroused.

"Do it again," I insisted and without any words or hesitation she repeated her action.

I grunted in pleasure and then asked, "Can this be a mutual undertaking?"

"Huh?" She looked at me confused.

"Can we make love to each other, ya know, at the same time," I asked.

"Did Miss Prim and Proper, Madame Mayor, Evil Queen use the phrase, 'ya know'?"

I pinched her side, but held a smile on my lips.

"Um, oww," she said kiddingly.

Then she contemplated my request. "Oh, I think we would enjoy that together."

We moved in to kiss each other at the same time. The force jostled us, but we held onto each other. Our entire bodies crashed into each other as our mouths explored. As our hands feverishly attempted to reach every place they could.

I broke the kiss to suggest, "Quick get up…"

"Regina," she whined. I yanked her hands up and she flew up.

"I'm going to hold onto the headboard and you're going to lie on your back."

She looked confused.

"Just do it," I suggested as I grabbed the headboard and raised myself onto my knees. Then I witness her lie on her back. "Scoot closer." She moved her body closer to mine. I straddled her head with my knees.

"You ready?"

"Regina, I—," she began to say, but she saw me lower myself onto her face.

It was as if a light bulb went off because she finally knew what I was thinking.

I felt her hand move to open my lower lips just enough for her tongue to fit inside of me. At the first contact I immediately craved this sensation.

"Lick me, Emma," I sexily demanded. This was all the motivation she needed as she devoured me. I not only felt her tongue plunge into me, but I also felt her teeth as her entire mouth encased my pussy.

We both moaned loudly. Hers was slightly muffled, but unmistakable.

"Emma," I screamed partly because I wanted to encourage her and partly because my climax was intensifying.

Emma suddenly decided to snake a finger into the mix. She placed her thumb right next to her tongue. She was able to satisfy my clit all the while, licking me ruthlessly.

"Oh my God," I screamed out and balanced myself on her face to wipe the sweat that had cumulated on my forehead off.

Her pace had quickened ten fold, which almost made me topple over, but I quickly gripped the headboard. I suspected that she knew I was closed.

"Lick me, _fuck,_ lick me," I bellowed. Emma obeyed my command with one full lick and movement of her thumb against my swollen nub.

"I'm coming," I exclaimed as I had my orgasm. My essence fell into Emma's mouth as I heard her hum in appreciation. Because I had climaxed into her mouth I looked down at her pussy to see that she had her own orgasm from excitement.

"Emma," I whispered and picked myself up from her face a little.

She looked up at me with the purest expression of love written across it.

"That was awesome," she said as she panted for oxygen. "Do you want me to continue or you cramping with your legs in that position?"

"I'm going to move, but only to pull you to me so we can sleep, okay?"

"Sure," she said as she watched me disengage myself from atop of her body. Before I lay down next to her, I sat Indian style on the bed as I stared at her naked form.

"What," she asked instantly. "Did I do anything wrong? Or not to your expectation?"

I vehemently shook my head back and forth. "You did everything right. Nothing wrong."

I watched her take a deep breath. She then turned onto her side as she faced me.

"I wish I could read your mind, sometimes. You're hard to figure out at times, Madame Mayor."

I smirked and then replied, "Am I? Well, instead of trying to read my mind, just ask me."

"Really?"

"Oh, you do have a question?"

"Yeah, probably childish, but I need to know," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

I lay down and pulled her into my body. Her head rested on my chest and our hands entwined together almost instantly.

"That's better. Okay, Sheriff Swan, what your question?"

"Geez, Sheriff Swan, huh?"

I smiled at what I just called her.

"Okay, my question…what will happen to us when we return to Storybrooke? I'd love to stay right here and make you scream my name for the rest of our lives, but I know that's not feasible. So what will happen to us once we return 'home'?"

I took a few minutes to fully digest her question so that I could give her an honest answer.

I took a deep breath and said, "Well, with your permission, of course, first thing is that we're ridding you of this pesky Dark One persona. It's not becoming, dear…"

I saw her smile and she understood what I meant.

"While this is in progress you're going to live in the mansion with me and Henry. Not in the guest room, but in my room as my girlfriend. This way we can work out a plan and set that plan into motion regarding the Dark One issue. After the curse is broken and everyone is satisfied that this chapter is closed, we begin our own new happier, I hope, chapter. This is when we announced our relationship to the town. I understand that we will need to tell people in our circle, earlier. God, your mother's reaction will be priceless. I'm looking forward for this to occur for us so we can be a couple. After we announce we'll get married down the road…"

I was too busy with talking and planning that I didn't feel Emma as she began to get emotional and start to cry. I should have felt her wet teardrops fall onto my skin, but I didn't. I looked at her and said, "Emma, are those happy or sad tears?"

"Happy tears," she said through the falling tears and the hiccups.

"Oh, good, is all of this okay for you? Do you see 'us' in a different light?"

Emma inhaled a deep breath and said, "I didn't want to jinx it. I'm just happy you see an 'us' at all."

I picked my head off the pillow as I asked, "Emma, look at me."

She picked her head up and looked in my direction.

"How could I not see an 'us' when you're all I've seen for so long?"

Then Emma lost it. Tears cascaded her cheeks in rapidly. She tried to wipe them away, but more followed. I pushed her up and instantly my fingers began to assist her with wiping away the falling tears. I became concerned so I implored, "Em, talk to me?"

"Wow! Look at you…you called me 'Em'!"

I looked at her with love in my eyes. Then I burst out in laughter.

"I'm funny, huh," she asked jokingly.

"No, Em, not you. The seriousness of the situation got me laughing!"

I tried to compose myself. After, I wrapped my arms tightly around her and kissed her forehead sweetly.

"Can I be honest with you? There's something you need to know," I said as I felt this feeling so strongly in my heart.

"Of course," she said and then she sighed.

"I care for you so much, Emma. My life isn't a life unless you're in it. I want to have years and years of pure happiness with you. I want to have more children, if you're open to that idea. I'd marry you tomorrow if I could. Just know that. Okay?"

I allowed her to flip over, but my arms wrapped around her again when she was finished. She looked at me with the intense stare of her green orbs.

"I feel the exact same way. It feels like that I've been searching my entire life for a place to call 'home'. But what I realized, right now, actually, that home isn't a place…it's a person. You are that person, Regina. You are my home."

I pushed her up and I rose from lying on the mattress to sitting on it. I took her face within my hands and I confidently said, "I love you, Emma. I hope that's okay!"

"I love you, Regina".

All of a sudden the fog that had transformed her into the Dark One suddenly appeared. However, it was a white fog. It magically lifted her off of the mattress as it swallowed her up.

"Emma," I said alarmed.

"I'm okay, Regina," she replied semi nervously.

In a mere few seconds, the true Emma Swan that Regina had come to love unconditionally stood in front of her. Emma was mystified as to how that had occurred. She was stunned by the easiness of it all.

With tears streaming down her face she happily exclaimed, "This proves it…our love is undeniable." Then we hugged each other tightly.

Always

You were you,

and I was I;

we were two,

before our time.

I was yours

before I knew,

And you have always

been mine too.

\- Lord Byron

 **THE END**

.


End file.
